Virtualization in terms of computer typically means that computing elements are on a virtual basis rather than on a real basis. The virtualization technology can expand the capacity of hardware and simplify re-configuration process of software. For example, the virtualization technology for CPU can make a single CPU simulate a plurality of CPUs in parallel so that a single platform can operate a plurality of operating systems simultaneously and that application programs can run in spaces that independent from each other without affecting each other, thus considerably improving working efficiency of computers.
In prior arts, secure element (SE) devices mainly refer to some physical hardware devices having a secure chip, such as SIM card, SD card, etc. However, existing SE devices as physical hardware devices have some deficiencies. For example, existing SE devices cannot meet one's requirements on intelligent management of mobile devices. Users can neither directly view specific information on SE devices nor conduct resource management on designated SE devices conveniently. Existing SE devices are becoming less and less adaptive to challenges of mobile devices that are becoming lighter and slimmer. In other words, the form of mobile devices will be limited by SE devices. On the other hand, existing SE devices as physical hardware devices will inevitably increase cost of mobile devices and still faces secure risk.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for realizing virtual SE using virtualized technology so as to overcome one or more of the above described deficiencies, wherein the virtual SE herein means a virtual device in an operating system which has an integral hardware performance similar to that of a real physical SE device. That is, like real physical SE devices, these virtual SEs also have components such as COS and I/O interfaces, etc.